


two's company, three's a party

by carnyvale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnyvale/pseuds/carnyvale
Summary: Tsukishima had imagined his university life to be less chaotic than the absolute maelstorm that was his high school career. The world, without even having the decency to consult with him, apparently decided otherwise.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	two's company, three's a party

**Author's Note:**

> real talk, fam. i stopped reading the manga right around when they're going up against fukurodani and haven't caught up because. uh. procrastination? so head's up i have no idea what happened afterwards and this fic will most probably veer away so much from current canon lmao.

.

Tsukishima wasn't sure what's happening, but there's one Ushijima Wakatoshi standing in front of him, blocking the only way out of the cafe. He's a monolith of solid muscles and unyielding lines, expression as stony as ever. Bigger and wider than the last time Tsukishima had seen him in person (years, _ages_ ago), haloed by the light of too-early morning outside. Where Tsukishima wanted to be. Where he would've been if it wasn't for the door-blocking cyborg. The paper bag of bagels in his hand crinkled unhappily as he frowned at the unmoving man, wondering if there's a reason Ushijima decided to mime the Great Wall of China.

His voice was a deep, even timbre when he said, "Are you Tsukishima Kei?"

A second passed between them. Tsukishima didn't want to think about why Ushijima still remembered his name. He tilted his head and deadpan, "No."

The dark-haired man's brick-like countenance gave way to a flicker of confusion. It's like watching cracks spider-webbing across the smooth surface of a mirror and Tsukishima very nearly grinned. He didn't, of course – that would give everything away and he wasn't in the habit of reconnecting with figures from the distant past. Especially someone who'd left quite an impression, although not necessarily in a good way. Ushijima opened his mouth, no doubt about to deliver another question, when someone coughed loudly behind him.

It's the polite equivalent of ' _get the fuck out of my way or so help me_ '.

And because Ushijima was well-mannered, he stepped aside to allow a harassed-looking senior entrance to the cafe. They were each bestowed a dirty look, understandably so, and Tsukishima took that opportunity to escape before he had to lie again. Not that he had any qualm about it.

He didn't look back.

Which was why he missed Ushijima's eyes following him until he disappeared around the corner.

.

"I met Tsukishima Kei today."

Semi looked up from his Biology notes, forehead creasing with the effort to remember. "Who?"

"Karasuno." The crease deepened into a frown and narrowed eyes. That match was still a sore spot to most of them. A blemish to an otherwise spotless record of the time when Shiratorizawa reigned as Kings during their years there, but Ushijima had moved on. It wasn't in his design to linger over something he couldn't change. "Middle blocker."

It took Semi a few seconds before his expression cleared. "The blonde kid, right? You busted his hand in the last game?"

Ushijima nodded, although he'd forgotten that part. What he did remember was the instance when his spike came back in his own side of the court with a resounding thump. And the face beyond the net, eyes sharp and calculating as he orchestrated Karasuno's defence. It wasn't as good as Date Tech's, but it had been close. A first year, Ushijima later found out. Already on par with some of the best. He kept that piece of information tucked neatly at the back of his head, filed away like footnotes and after-thoughts.

It wasn't a normal occurrence that he took interest in others and Karasuno's first years seemed to be rife with those who stood out from the rest. From Hinata Shouyo to Kageyama Tobio, who stared him down despite being much shorter and less experienced. And then there's Tsukishima Kei. Pitting his read blocking against Tendou's monstrous guesses, relentlessly following each toss. Each spike. There's something about the way he moved that reminded Ushijima of another blocker, of darker colouring. He couldn't recall an exact name, which meant he dismissed the thought as soon as it floated into his head.

He had more pressing matters to attend to.

Transitioning from high school to university was a painless affair. Ushijima remained on the straight and narrow path - a staple in the national squad, moving up the age groups as he's expected to do. Competitions were tougher, the walls standing in front of his spikes taller and bigger. Winning didn't come as easy, but every single one was worth it. New faces joined him periodically, most he'd seen during his high school years. Kageyama was eventually there, with Hinata in tow as he wore the title of 'Little Giant' with pride. A few smattering of other players from Miyagi as well, jigsaw pieces slotting into the bigger picture.

He caught himself wondering why Tsukishima Kei wasn't one of them.

The Karasuno middle blocker certainly displayed an affinity for the game and the tenacity to match. Tendou had complained about Tsukishima for three straight days after their unexpected defeat, before he found something else to complain about.

"Where did you see him?" Semi asked, eyebrow raised. "What did he say to you?"

"Cafe next to the Engineering building." An image shuttered into existence – fair hair, piercing eyes and the unimpressed tilt of thin lips. Ushijima fished out his notebook and pencil case. "He said he's not Tsukishima Kei."

Semi's forehead creased again. "So he's not Tsukishima."

Ushijima levelled him a flat stare. "He is."

If Semi was surprised, it didn't show. "How are you so sure?"

"Because I don't forget a face."

"...Right." A low laugh, an edge of teasing that was lost on Ushijima. Semi returned to his notes and shrugged. "Whatever you say, man."

.

The volleyball court stretched out before him, a familiar sight despite its emptiness. Tsukishima stared at the carefully-marked lines on polished floor, sinking in the quiet that blanketed the entire space. It gave way to a memory of thunderous applause months ago, when Karasuno was announced champion at the Nationals. One last time standing on the stage in black-and-orange, a colour he'd associated with the craziest, most tiring (exhilarating) years of his life. His fingers twitched at the thought of his last block in the last play and Tsukishima curled them into fists, nestled inside the pocket of his jacket. Being in a gym again felt a bit like homecoming – which was both embarrassing and annoying.

Wasn't as if he's a volleyball idiot like Hinata.

Or Kageyama.

And where the hell was—

"Tsukki!"

— _speak of the Devil_.

"I told you to stop calling me that," he groused, more out of habit than anything else. It's a useless reprimand because Kuroo Tetsurou never listened. Hadn't done so for the last three years they'd (unfortunately) known each other. Tsukishima stretched his mouth into a slanted grin and said, in his usual drawling sneer that had pissed off more people in his own team than their opponents, "This is very romantic and all, but isn't there a better place to meet than an empty gym, Kuroo-san?"

Kuroo ignored the jibe in favour of spreading his arms and smothering the blonde in a hug. Tsukishima stiffened upon contact and made A Face, because he should've expected this. Kuroo was never shy about physical affection and he once confided that he liked doing it just to make Tsukishima blush. An idiotic excuse, since Tsukishima didn't blush. The heat rushing to his cheeks was from anger, not embarrassment. Obviously.

Not for the first time in his life, Tsukishima cursed the fact that he was pale enough to be practically see-through.

Squirming his way out of Kuroo's vice grip, he fixed his glasses with a huff. And took a step back, just in case the older man decided to get grabby again. "A handshake would've sufficed."

"Yeah, no way. I haven't seen you in ages." It hadn't been that long, not really. They met a couple weeks earlier when Tsukishima came with his family in search of an apartment. His mother, especially, was taken with Kuroo. It's easy to see why – the former Nekoma captain was warm and respectful, armed with the uncanny ability to charm his way into people's good graces. The exact opposite to Tsukishima's own prickly personality, a fact Akiteru laughingly pointed out. "Where are you staying?"

"At my cousin's place for the time being. Near Shinjuku." The commute wasn't bad, although a bit further out than he preferred. "Did you get the lease agreement?"

Kuroo patted his messenger bag with a triumphant grin. "Of course! I told the old lady we’re moving in next week."

Tsukishima held out a hand for his copy of the agreement, didn’t want to think about why he’d agreed when Kuroo suggested them living together once he found out that Tsukishima’s going to the same university. It’s economic, the rational part of his brain pointed out. A voice that sounded a lot like Hinata chimed in with an insufferable ‘ _or maybe you just missed having him around!_ ’ He’s so busy silencing that voice that he skipped out whatever it was Kuroo said and only caught the end of the sentence.

"—and try-out’s next week. I'll text you the time."

Tsukishima gave him A Look. "No."

"Aww, c'mon.” Kuroo pouted, like a giant, very dishevelled baby. “We need another blocker who can deal with Bokuto. Akaashi got into the same university and those two are a pain in the ass."

"It's a shame that you've resorted to begging, Kuroo-san," Tsukishima said, arms crossed and mouth hitching into a lazy, condescending smirk. "I suppose even stray cats succumb to old age."

Kuroo didn’t even rise to the bait. Tsukishima kind of missed being able to rile people with a few well-placed jibes, a smirk here and there. He’s _not_ getting soft, doesn’t matter what Yamaguchi had said the last time they met. Kuroo’s grin gentled into something fond, like he’s genuinely happy, when he said, “It’s good to have you here, Tsukki.”

“... Yeah.”

.

Tsukishima went to the try-out anyway, despite his initial resistance. It's hard enough to fend off Kuroo's increasingly garbled texts (he used an ungodly amount of emoticons and abbreviations), but Bokuto had somehow caught wind of the entire arrangement and bombarded him with even more texts. Most written in capitals and Tsukishima could imagine the ex-Fukurodani ace screaming at him from across the void. He even threatened to come over with Akaashi to 'persuade' Tsukishima into joining, which was the last thing Tsukishima needed.

He’d imagined his university life to be less... chaotic.

The world apparently decided otherwise.

[ _from: kuroo tetsurou *cat emoji_ ]  
_class runng l8 :((((( see u @ gym_

Heaving an annoyed sigh, Tsukishima pocketed his phone. His day had just veered from bad to worse, and while he wasn’t the most socially-inept out of their group of friends, he wasn’t the friendliest either. He could just imagine the awkward introduction and painful small talks to come, being surrounded by strangers he didn’t even want to meet, and sent a curse to wherever Kuroo was at that moment. Tsukishima hefted his bag over his shoulder and toed the door open.

The first person who caught his eyes was Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Talk about shitty coincidences.

Kuroo hadn't mentioned that Ushijima 'Super Ace' Wakatoshi was in the team.

"Tsukishima Kei," Ushijima said, as imposing as ever. Tsukishima could feel the weight of his stare and his skin prickled with annoyance. Thanks to Ushijima, everyone else was also looking his way now. He debated on just going 'fuck it' and walking out of the gym right then and there. "We meet again."

.

**tbc**

.

**Author's Note:**

> also bro. pls be my friend on [twitter](https://twitter.com/carnyvale) so we can talk about how pretty tsukishima is. :)


End file.
